


gardenias

by lahano



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Kiss, M/M, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahano/pseuds/lahano
Summary: Josh works in a flower shop, and a rosy cheeked boy buys flowers for him.





	gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> im alive and not dead i swear

Josh sat at the cash register on a Sunday afternoon in the flower shop he worked in, tapping a soft rhythm onto the counter with his right hand, and his fingers on his left hand buried into his faded salmon hair. The sweet scent of several types of flowers filled his all his senses, if that was even possible. The shop was quiet and empty, and his mind had drifted off into a different place; whether he had enough money to buy and take care of a cat. That was the ultimate dream for Josh, really.

Josh really loved working in this store most of the time. The flowers smelled and looked amazing, with their bright colors and unique shapes. The customers were usually friendly (people who think to buy flowers, whether for a loved one or just for decorating the house, are most likely very _nice_ people), and it gave him something to do other than scroll through his phone or walk through the streets he'd already seen and knew everything about.

The ding of the bell on the shop door resonated through Josh's ears and he jumped a bit, seeing a boy walk into the shop.

He seemed kind of familiar. His eyes were large and brown, his hair a fluffy mess of chocolate strands. His skin was tan and his cheeks were rosy and warm looking. He was wearing a bright lemon colored sweater, ripped black skinny jeans, and what looked like a black baseball cap in his hand, which had small blisters on his fingers.

He gave Josh a warm smile and turned to the display of flowers, neither of them saying a word. Josh was too busy trying to remember where he knew this boy from.

Josh watched his carefully examine each of the flowers, lightly running his fingers over them, staring at them for a while, then moving on. He stopped for a particularly long time at the Gardenias, and finally took one single flower.

He walked over to Josh, his eyes brushing over him, and said, "How much for one of these?"

Josh took a while to think about what he said, and then stuttered out, "Uh, I think it's..." He tilted his head back, trying to remember the price, before remembering he could just put it into the cash register. He entered one Gardenia into the cash register, and the price popped up. "Just a dollar."

The boy nodded and pulled a dollar bill out of his pocket. Once everything was done and bought and Josh had said "Have a nice day!" The boy did something especially peculiar. He extended his hand holding the flower to Josh, and waited.

Josh looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, do you want me to wrap it or something? Do you need a bag?"

The boy shook his head. "It's for you."

Josh blinked.

He carefully took the flower, and the boy smiled for the second time that day. Then he walked out the door.

Josh stood there for a couple seconds, trying to work out what the hell just happened, then went to the back of the store to find a vase.

 

-(-

 

Three times a week (on Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays), the same boy would come into the store, buy Josh a Gardenia, and leave. Most of the time, he was wearing his yellow sweater, but sometimes he was wearing a dark green jacket with a black hoodie under it. Sometimes he wore a beanie, sometimes the black baseball cap, and sometimes just let his fluff be out there for the world to see.

Josh thought it looked soft.

After three or four weeks of this, on a Tuesday, the boy was walking out the door. Josh braced himself and called out, "Hey, wait!"

The boy turned around.

Josh scratched the back of his neck. "What... What's your name?"

The boy tilted his head. "Tyler." Then he left.

 

-(-

 

The next day, Josh got his phone number. The day after that, he found himself sitting on the soft grass of a park, holding another Gardenia. Tyler fiddled with his shoelaces and Josh watched him.

"So," Josh started, and Tyler lifted his head so his wide eyes could watch Josh. "Why me? I mean, why did you give _me_ those flowers all those times?"

Tyler smiled. "Well, the biggest reason is that I like you," Josh blushed at this, obviously, "I walk by the shop all the time, and what originally caught my eye was your hair. Love the unintentional faded pink color, by the way."

Josh gave him a soft smile and tugged at his hair.

"Then when I actually came in once, it was crowded, so I had a chance to look at you more without you noticing. I just felt... like, attracted to you? You're like some sort of dream I've had, if that doesn't sound too cliché and weird. A guy with bright hair and tattoos and the nicest smile who works in a flower shop? Sign me up."

Josh scrunched up his nose as his blush deepened.

"And you? Why'd you end up asking for my number?"

"I think it was..." Josh gently rested his chin into his hand and looked down at the ground, seeing an ant run through the tall blades. "How considerate the whole thing seemed. The guy who works in the flower shop sells the flowers and is around them all the time, knows what they're all called and shit, but never gets flowers of his own, you know? So, I guess it just meant a lot to me for... whatever reason. Plus you're pretty cute," He shrugged and looked back up at Tyler, a grin on his face.

Tyler laughed, and Josh floated into a dreamlike state himself.

 

-(-

 

Josh walked Tyler home a couple days later. They had been sitting in the flower shop after it closed. Josh was always the last to leave. He figured sitting in a room full of flowers talking to a boy he had a slight crush on would be pleasant.

When he got to the step of Tyler's small townhouse, Tyler kissed him. His lips were soft, just like his hair, as Josh predicted.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and i'm not really sure what it is but I kinda like it ig  
> i got the inspiration/au from a tumblr post but i can't remember which one and i'm v sorry for that.  
> hope you enjoyed. sorry it's eh. have a lovely day and if you've started summer (like me let's goooo) then have a great summer you dork. luv u.


End file.
